halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Now Or Never
|alt cover= |mainartist1=Halsey |featartist1= |Release Date=April 4, 2017 |Recorded=2016 |Genre=Dark pop, R&B |Length=3:34 |Labels= |Composer=Ashley Frangipane, Benjamin Levin, Brittany Hazzard, Magnus Høiberg, Nathan Perez |Producer=Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat, Happy Perez |album 1=Hopeless Fountain Kingdom |previous=Not Afraid Anymore |next=Bad at Love |prevtrack=Alone |nexttrack=Sorry |video=Halsey - Now Or Never }}"Now Or Never" is a song performed by Halsey. It serves as the lead single of her sophomore studio album, Hopeless Fountain Kingdom, on which it is featured as the fifth track on the standard and as the sixth track on the deluxe edition. It was released on April 4, 2017 through Astralwerks Records. The song peaked at #17 on the Billboard Hot 100.Halsey's Billboard Chart History Background During a special listening party event in LondonHalsey Hosted A Silent, Surprise Listening Party For 100 Fans, Halsey played a few tracks from her upcoming album to 100 of her fans, including "Now Or Never". On April 2, 2017, Halsey confirmed via her Twitter account that the song would serve as the lead single from the album.The track was teased through a series of tweets by Halsey, leading fans to different coordinates to unveil the cover art for the album.[https://genius.com/Halsey-now-or-never-lyrics Genius - Now Or Never by Halsey] The single was announced alongside the reveal of the cover through Halsey's social media accounts a day before its official release.http://www.idolator.com/7660416/halsey-cover-new-single-now-or-never In a press release Halsey talked more about the song: In an interview with iHeart Radio the singer talked about the writing process of the song: During February 2018, the unedited or demo version of the song was being traded, with people thinking it was a Room 93 outtake. It was then leaked in March by the YouTube user SailorEvasive but was taken down shortly after. The song could be found on torrent websites after the leak, but was still hard to find. Eventually, a YouTube user by the name of Paper Town re-uploaded the song in full a day before the release.[https://www.reddit.com/r/popheads/comments/6310if/leak_halsey_now_or_never/ Reddit - Confirmation of the leak, leak will not be linked on this wiki.] The song was performed live for the first time since its release on May 4, 2017 during The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Lyrically, the song describes the story of two young lovers enduring hardships and struggles in a dystopian world. These two lovers are Luna of the Aureum House and Solis from the House of Angelus, who parallel the Shakespearean characters Romeo and Juliet. Cross-references *The song references "Hold Me Down" in its chorus: "I want you to hold me down". *The lyric "Never pick up, never call me" is similar to "She doesn't call me on the phone anymore" from "Strangers". Lyrics Music video The music video was directed by Halsey with Sing J Lee, marking the singer's directorial debut. It was shot in Mexico City. Inspired by Baz Luhrmann's 1996 film Romeo + Juliet, the video is filled with gun violence.https://ew.com/music/2017/04/04/halsey-now-or-never-hopeless-fountain-kingdom/ Halsey talked about the video's plot in a statement, saying: Behind The Scenes In the Behind the Scenes video for the song, Halsey revealed that the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom is a sort of purgatory for people who are too bad for heaven, but too good for hell. Luna and Solis are rumored to be the only two people born inside the Kingdom. Trivia * There is a phone number in the music video that appears multiple times. When called, listeners can hear an instrumental version of the song. The number is 972-HFKNGDM. The number also provided callers with a special code valid for the Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Tour pre-sale on the evening before pre-sale began. * "Now Or Never" was Halsey's highest-peaking solo single on the Billboard Hot 100. It would later be replaced by "Without Me". * "Now Or Never" was featured at Apple's WWDC17.https://twitter.com/BADATLOVUE/status/871850406506352642 * "Now Or Never" has been certified platinum by the RIAA. References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom singles Category:2017 Category:Hopeless Fountain Kingdom songs